


Four Roses

by Seliamar



Category: Gintama
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гинтоки сегодня Паако.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Roses

Правый глаз ужасно чесался. Гинтоки поморгал, но это не помогло. Чертова тушь для ресниц. И как женщины ходят с ней целыми днями?  
Он попытался потереть веко кулаком, но огромная ладонь, похожая на лопату для снега среднего размера, внезапно метнулась сбоку, и пальцы с ярко накрашенными ногтями сжали запястье в железной хватке. Гинтоки не считал себя тонкокостным, но его рука по сравнению с этой лапищей казалась маленькой и хрупкой.  
— Паако, не порти макияж, — нежным баском пропел… пропела Мадемуазель Сайго. — Работа ждет.  
— Разве я еще не перевыполнил клиентскую норму на сегодня? — проворчал Гинтоки.  
— Ох уж эта инфекция, — «мама» горестно покачала головой. — Почти треть девочек слегла, рук не хватает. Девятый столик, Паако. И поторопись, мы не может заставлять наших гостей ждать.  
Гинтоки вздохнул.  
— Ладно, я понял, девятый сто…  
Он посмотрел в сторону девятого столика, и сердце на мгновение замерло, а потом малодушно заколотилось с удвоенной силой, будто пыталось отсоединиться от артерий и сбежать куда-нибудь в район пяток.  
— Только не девятый столик, — быстро сказал он. — Что угодно, только не девятый столик.  
— А что? — удивленно спросила Мадемуазель Сайго. — Он довольно симпатичный. Не в твоем вкусе?  
Гинтоки издал нервный смешок.  
Новоприбывший гость сидел, подперев ладонью щеку, и смотрел в одну точку. Кажется, он пришел уже слегка подвыпившим, но дело было не в этом.  
Дело было в том, что за девятым столиком сидел Хиджиката Тоширо собственной персоной.  
— Хотя это не имеет значения, — Мадемуазель Сайго легонько подтолкнула Гинтоки в нужном направлении — он пошатнулся, но сумел устоять на ногах. — Сейчас только ты свободна.  
— Но…  
— Девятый столик.  
Тон не предполагал возражений, и Гинтоки нехотя поплелся куда сказали. На полдороге обернулся на хозяйку заведения, состроив самое жалостливое выражение лица, на какое был способен, но Мадемуазель только улыбнулась и показала сжатый кулак.  
Гинтоки вздернул брови, втянул щеки, выпятил губы и двинулся дальше. Он уповал на то, что макияж вкупе с лицевыми мышцами и писклявым голоском помешает разглядеть истинную сущность Паако, но каждый шаг все равно давался с трудом, будто он шел не по гладкому полу, а по раскаленным углям.  
Ему было настолько не по себе, что он даже не сразу задался вопросом: а как Хиджиката вообще сюда попал? Впрочем, вполне вероятно, что это милый Окита-кун каким-то образом его сюда заманил.  
— Здравствуйте, — пропищал он, садясь рядом с Хиджикатой и глядя в сторону. — Добро пожаловать в наш бар. Что будете пить?  
Хиджиката кивнул, даже не взглянув на него: видимо, и вправду успел где-то неплохо набраться.  
— «Четыре розы», — пробормотал он. — Двойной.  
А ведь Кецуно Ана в утреннем гороскопе предупреждала, что его ждет трудный день. Девятый столик, «Четыре розы» — сплошь несчастливые числа. Хорошо хоть, что не пятница тринадцатого: когда Кагура на прошлой неделе смотрела этот фильм, Гинтоки предпочел заночевать в обнимку с Садахару.  
Хиджиката осушил стакан с выпивкой, заказал еще один, выпил в несколько глотков. Он молчал и почти не смотрел на Гинтоки, и тот уже начал тешиться надеждой, что все обойдется и нужно просто дождаться, пока Хиджикате не надоест тут сидеть, но…  
Гороскопы Кецуно Аны никогда не лгали.  
Хиджиката повернул голову и спросил, тщательно проговаривая слова, будто язык уже плохо слушался:  
— Как тебя зовут?  
Взгляд был замутненный и не слишком хорошо сфокусированный, но Гинтоки все равно напрягся и выдавил:  
— Паако.  
Он даже не подозревал, что способен на настолько тоненький фальцет.  
— Паако, — повторил Хиджиката и хмыкнул. — Кудряшки натуральные?  
Гинтоки неловко хихикнул, прикрываясь рукавом.  
— Не смотрите так пристально, господин. Вы меня смущаете.  
— Давно тут работаешь? — Хиджиката отвернулся, как-то разом поскучнев, и вытряхнул из пачки сигарету.  
Мадемуазель Сайго, как раз проплывавшая мимо стола, бросила на Гинтоки поощряющий взгляд. Он поспешно схватил зажигалку.  
— Давайте я подкурю.  
«Мама» удовлетворенно кивнула и пошла дальше. Хиджиката снова посмотрел на Гинтоки, затянулся, выпустив дым через ноздри.  
— Давно? — повторил он.  
— Что? — смешался Гинтоки. — А… Нет.  
— Есть постоянные клиенты?  
— Нет, я ведь сказала, что работаю недавно…  
— Еще порцию.  
Хиджиката залпом опрокинул третий стакан виски, с громким стуком поставил его на стол, с силой растолок окурок в пепельнице, будто пытался провинтить в ней дыру, и уставился на Гинтоки в упор. Туман, рассеивавший его взгляд, куда-то испарился, и глаза засверкали гневом.  
— Паако, значит, — и голос теперь был другим — быстрым, резким, яростно-веселым. — Думаешь, прицепил хвостики, напялил женские шмотки — и я тебя не узнаю? А, Ёрозуя?  
— Вот блин, — выдохнул Гинтоки.  
Что ж, зато отпала необходимость держать лицо, а то уголок рта уже начинал подергиваться от напряжения. Во всем нужно искать положительные стороны.  
Но при взгляде на Хиджикату сразу становилось ясно, что положительных сторон в данной ситуации быть не может.  
— Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? — процедил сквозь зубы он.  
— Работаю, — огрызнулся Гинтоки. — Не видишь разве?  
— Вижу. Вижу, что ты, обряженный в бабу, обхаживаешь всяких извращенцев. Еще и задницей виляешь. Хорошо вошел в роль, да?  
— В этой одежде по-другому ходить невозможно. И вообще, сам-то что тут делаешь? Тоже решил присоединиться к компании извращенцев?  
— Не меняй тему! Думал, я не узнаю, чем ты занимаешься?  
— А чем я занимаюсь? Это работа, Хиджиката-кун, ра-бо-та. Я, в отличие от некоторых, не из тех счастливчиков, что жируют на поборах.  
— Работа? И в чем она заключается, эта твоя работа? Со многими ты так заигрываешь, как сейчас со мной?  
Гинтоки задохнулся от возмущения и не сразу нашелся с ответом, что было для него очень несвойственно. Хиджиката, видимо, посчитал молчание знаком согласия.  
— Сидишь тут, — зашипел он, — воркуешь, глазки строишь. Может, еще и лапать себя позволяешь?  
— Слушай, — Гинтоки раздраженно скрестил руки на груди, рассудив, что не обязан оправдываться ни в чем и ни перед кем, а уж перед Хиджикатой с его дурацкими претензиями — и подавно, — если ты ревнуешь, это исключительно твои личные трудности. Не создавай мне проблем, я еще не получил расчет.  
Хиджиката недобро сузил глаза, на скулах заходили желваки.  
— Ёрозуя, если бы ты узнал, что твоя жена тайком от тебя работает проституткой, что бы ты почувствовал?  
Гинтоки поморгал, переваривая услышанное, и фыркнул.  
— Жена? Это ты обо мне, что ли? Хиджиката-кун, по-моему, ты не в себе. И вообще, почему это я должен быть женой…  
— Ага! — торжествующе выпалил Хиджиката. — Значит, проститутку не отрицаешь! Я так и знал!  
Гинтоки ощутил желание побиться головой об стену. А еще лучше — побить Хиджикату головой об стену.  
— Хиджиката-кун… — начал он со вздохом, но тут его прервал глубокий голос Мадемуазель Сайго:  
— Уважаемый господин, мы, конечно, очень рады обслуживать вас в нашем заведении, но с девушками необходимо обращаться подобающим образом. Паако, ты в порядке? Этот человек тебя оскорблял?  
— Нет, все нормально, — Гинтоки покачал головой для пущей убедительности.  
— Но я услышала слово «проститутка», — Мадемуазель Сайго нахмурилась и стала гораздо больше похожа на грозного Сайго Токумори в окрашенном кровью фундоси.  
— Должно быть, послышалось…  
— Да ни хрена не послышалось! — Хиджиката перевел взгляд на возвышающуюся над столом фигуру Мадемуазель, не обращая внимания на Гинтоки, щипавшего его за ногу, чтобы заткнулся. — И вообще, это не бар, а сборище чудо…  
Сайго нахмурился еще сильнее и хрустнул костяшками пальцев. Гинтоки решил прибегнуть к крайним мерам.  
Сайго взглянул на него с удивлением.  
— Это… личные дела, — пояснил Гинтоки, перекидывая руку отрубившегося Хиджикаты через плечо. — Можно взять небольшой перерыв?  
— О, — Мадемуазель Сайго многозначительно улыбнулась. — Если так, то разумеется.  
Гинтоки потащил Хиджикату к подсобным помещениям.  
— Паако, а ты молодец, — донеслось вслед. — Такого красавчика отхватила.  
Гинтоки закатил глаза.  
Может быть, и красавчика. Но иногда кажется, что у этого красавчика мозги с дефектом.

Хиджиката открыл глаза и обнаружил, что лежит на диване в странной комнате, заваленной косметикой и женской одеждой.  
— Очнулся? — раздался спокойный и на удивление неиздевательский голос Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката принял сидячее положение, потер затылок. Гинтоки устроился на вертящемся стуле возле туалетного столика, заваленного разномастными тюбиками, коробочками и кисточками, и смотрел на обклеенный сердечками плакат с какой-то звездой любовных мелодрам, висевший на стене.  
— Неслабо ты меня стукнул, — проворчал Хиджиката, глядя на разошедшиеся края его кимоно: хоть одежда была и женская, но поза — абсолютно мужская, и между распахнувшимися полами виднелись блестящая изнанка и кусочек поджарой голени над идеально белым таби.  
— Сам виноват, — Гинтоки крутанулся к нему спиной, и Хиджиката теперь мог видеть его лицо лишь в большом зеркале, тоже обклеенном сердечками и желтыми бумажками с надписями вроде «еще раз тронешь мою бордовую Шизейдо — и ты труп, дура». — Устроил тут идиотскую сцену ревности. Между прочим, договори ты ту фразу — и Сайго бы тебя по стенке размазал. Так что поблагодарил бы лучше.  
Хиджиката поймал апатичный взгляд Гинтоки в отражении, посмотрел на его напряженно приподнятые плечи и удивленно спросил:  
— Ты что, обиделся?  
Тот резко оттолкнулся ногой, разворачиваясь к нему передом, и выставил палец в обвиняющем жесте.  
— А ты как думаешь? Мало того что испортил мне рабочий день, так еще и обозвал по-всякому! Еще драться бы полез, вот бы публика повеселилась!  
Хиджиката поджал губы и отвернулся, почему-то действительно чувствуя себя виноватым. Если кто-то из них двоих и должен мучиться угрызениями совести — это точно не он. Это должен быть Ёрозуя, который в женском кимоно — розовом, между прочим, кимоно — и в белоснежных носочках, да еще с облезлыми хвостиками, напоминающими мышиные шкурки, и слоем штукатурки на лице был похож совсем не на женщину, а на извращенца.  
Однако Хиджиката — про себя, конечно, — вынужден был признать: что-то в этом есть. Потому что губы Гинтоки под слоем помады казались пухлыми и чувственными — на самом деле они такими и были, и Хиджиката это хорошо знал. Просто не настолько пристально на них пялился, когда они не были накрашены… наверное. Широкие рукава, расписанные цветами, струились красивыми складками, то скрывая, то показывая жилистые запястья; на скулах играл нежный румянец — явно нарисованный, но все равно притягивающий взгляд.  
Гинтоки был похож на извращенца, но выглядел при этом… не сказать что плохо.  
Хиджиката почувствовал, что во рту пересохло, и невольно сглотнул.  
— Ладно, проехали, — вздохнул Гинтоки, так и не дождавшись ответа. — Чертова тушь.  
Он почесал глаз, смешно скривившись и приоткрыв рот. Хиджиката проводил взглядом его руку.  
— Даже ногти накрасил.  
— Меня заставили, — буркнул Гинтоки. — И вообще, мне некогда. Надо обхаживать клиентов и вилять задницей. Так что, раз очухался, иди на все четыре стороны.  
Он встал и двинулся к выходу, но Хиджиката ухватил его за локоть и дернул обратно.  
— Ну что еще? — раздраженно спросил Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката поднялся и поцеловал его — прямо в помаду. Потом отодвинулся и посмотрел ему в глаза — в обрамлении выкрашенных черной тушью ресниц они казались… странными. Дымчатыми и томными. Они тянули Хиджикату в свою винно-бордовую глубину, и он не в силах был отвести взгляд.  
Это все алкоголь, подумал он, стискивая в пальцах жесткие ладони, покрытые мозолями от меча, прикрыл веки и снова подался вперед.  
В этот раз Гинтоки ответил на поцелуй.  
Хиджиката, не прерываясь, сел, утягивая его за собой. Гинтоки высвободил одну руку, обхватил его за шею. Сильные пальцы перебирали волосы на затылке, мягкие кудри щекотали висок, губы податливо раскрывались навстречу, вкус помады был ужасен: что-то клубнично-карамельное, приторное… кружащее голову.  
— Эй, — насмешливо произнес Гинтоки, когда Хиджиката оторвался от его рта и переключил внимание на пульсирующую у уголка челюсти жилку, — по-моему, тебе все это очень даже нравится. А кое-кто так возмущался полчаса назад…  
Хиджиката прикусил его за мочку, и Гинтоки прерывисто выдохнул, сильнее наклоняя голову набок.  
— Как всегда, много болтаешь, — шепнул Хиджиката и скользнул рукой по гладкому шелку кимоно.  
— Я-то думал, теперь, узнав шокирующую правду о моей двойной жизни, ты меня бросишь, — Гинтоки прижался сильнее, блестящие розовым лаком ногти пробежались по ключицам, затем вниз, в вырез юкаты. — А ты решил просто перепихнуться. Где же драма?  
— К черту драму, — отозвался Хиджиката, запуская ладонь под подол.  
— Я знал, что ты не устоишь, — хмыкнул Гинтоки. — И закрыл дверь.  
Бедро под прохладной тканью было очень теплое, почти горячее. Хиджиката провел кончиками пальцев от колена вверх и ощутил пробежавшую по чужой коже дрожь.  
— Но все-таки это так мило, что из-за меня ты пришел в трансвеститский бар, — голос Гинтоки чуть осип от возбуждения. — Знаешь, ты приглянулся хозяйке.  
— Сомнительный комплимент.  
— Тебе так хотелось посмотреть на меня в женском наряде?  
— Мне подбросили записку. И фотографию.  
— Значит, тебе действительно захотелось посмотреть на меня в женском наряде. Я даже подозреваю, чья это работа. А ты и вправду приревновал меня к другим озабоченным?  
— Да будь ты хоть совсем без наряда, никто не захочет на тебя смотреть. Я тоже подозреваю… нет, не подозреваю — я знаю, чья это работа. Заставлю паршивца драить сортир. И никого я не приревновал. И вообще, что значит «к другим озабоченным»? Ты так обозвал меня озабоченным?  
— По-моему, в данный момент ты очень даже не против посмотреть на меня совсем без наряда. И зачем переспрашивать, если ты все и так прекрасно расслышал… Осторожней с кимоно. Если оно порвется или замарается, боюсь представить, что меня ждет.  
— Семейники?  
— А ты хотел кружевные стринги?.. Ахх!  
Колени Гинтоки упирались в диванную обивку по бокам от Хиджикаты, вспотевшая грудь поблескивала. Хиджиката смотрел на его лицо, которое было сейчас очень близко — так близко, что он мог разглядеть следы от туши, отпечатавшиеся под глазами, и свалявшиеся тени на веках. Помады на губах почти не осталось, но, припухшие от поцелуев, они казались даже ярче. Один хвостик съехал, и крепившая его заколка сверкала в электрическом свете, радужно переливаясь, словно драгоценный камень в короне.  
Хиджиката провел пальцами по напудренной щеке, почувствовал на ладони жар выдоха, смешавшегося с глухим стоном, и вжался лицом в сгиб его шеи, вдыхая привычный солоноватый запах.  


— …Помоги мне, — сказал Гинтоки некоторое время спустя. — Придержи узел на спине.  
Хиджиката придержал. Гинтоки сноровисто принялся завязывать оби. Хиджиката смотрел на затылок в серебристых завитках волос и думал о том, что натуральные кудри на ощупь все-таки приятнее, чем эти накладные хвостики.  
— Я смотрю, ты уже набрался опыта в этих делах, — заметил он.  
— Зато у тебя мало опыта в этих делах, — хмыкнул Гинтоки. — Ты никогда не раздевал женщин?  
— Не было необходимости. Женщины сами раздевались.  
— Вот как. Что ж, я польщен, раз в моем случае ты сделал это лично.  
Гинтоки плюхнулся на стул перед зеркалом и начал подправлять макияж. Старательно поводил щеточкой туши по ресницам, приподняв брови, широко раскрыл рот, провел по губам тюбиком помады. Обмахнул скулы большой кистью, оценивающе посмотрел на отражение.  
Хиджиката завороженно наблюдал за этим процессом и поэтому не сразу спохватился.  
— Зачем ты красишься?  
Гинтоки взглянул на него как на идиота.  
— У меня по графику еще полтора часа.  
После того, что сейчас было, он еще думает о каком-то графике? Хиджиката нахмурился, но Гинтоки уже отвернулся поправить свои мышиные шкурки на заколках.  
Хиджиката вздохнул, подумал, что, наверное, все-таки жутко пьян, раз ему в голову пришло нечто подобное, и сказал:  
— Составь мне компанию.  
Гинтоки переспросил недоверчиво:  
— В смысле за столиком?  
— Да, — проворчал Хиджиката, — за столиком.  
— Учти, если Окита-кун будет потом тебя шантажировать, пеняй на себя…  
— Это не твое дело.  
— Сразу предупреждаю: здешние «работницы» будут пялиться на тебя весь вечер и многозначительно играть бровями…  
— Пусть.  
Гинтоки помолчал, не сводя с него внимательного винно-бордового взгляда, пожал плечами и сказал:  
— Ну ладно.


End file.
